Abandoned (A Red x Yellow Story)
by sorryit'ssteve17
Summary: A fanfiction about what happened between Red and Yellow. Rated M for next few chapters. Includes sexual themes, language, and potential drug use. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!
1. Chapter 1

As I rode my bike to Cerulean City, I couldn't quite shake this strange feeling. I decided to stop in the middle of the trail to gather my thoughts. Was it possible that this feeling was…no. It couldn't be that. I look up and sigh thinking "What about me did she like?" I remembered the battle between us clearly. We were both amateur trainers and barely had two Pokémon. That day I emerged victorious and she smiled.

She turned to me after the battle and looked at me with wide, green eyes and asked "So what's your name?" I looked to her, my amber eyes meeting hers and replied "I'm Red. What's your name?" She smiled gently and she replied "Yellow. Nice to meet you Red…y'know you're kinda cute." I said nothing but turned away and sighed as she kissed my cheek softly then ran away saying "I hope we meet again someday!"

Since then, I've stopped Team Rocket, collected all eight Gym badges, and become Kanto region champion. I was on my way back to Cerulean City because I heard rumors of an insanely strong Pokémon within Cerulean Cave. After completing the task of battling and later capturing this Pokémon (which I aptly named MewTwo since it looked like a copy of Mew), I moved on to Mount Silver in Johto to become a pinnacle of strength for other trainers.

It has been 7 years since I decided to take my 6 strongest Pokémon up to the top and challenge any trainer who thinks they can defeat me. I have since defeated numerous other trainers and lost to a little boy wearing a backwards black and gold cap with a bag slung over his shoulder. I must admit, I was crushed after that defeat but I picked myself up because that would be the only time I lost to anyone.

I scowled and left it on my face as three more years passed. My hair even longer, my amber eyes filled with hatred, and a permanently cold scowl plastered onto my face. My once vibrantly colored clothes were now faded and slightly torn from all of the battles and the wind of the mountain. I was training with my Pokémon when all of a sudden I heard a feminine voice call to me "Hey! I came here to challenge the legendary trainer of Mount Silver…where is..." She stopped and a blank look came across my face as I worriedly observed her 'Could it be…' I thought carefully.

This face seemed familiar to me and it hit me. I observed her long blonde hair, green eyes, and kind smile. I knew who this was…this was her. The object of my misery and pain for the last ten years…"Hm…"I let out carefully. This was Yellow, the girl who had rejected and hurt me at a young age. I took care to notice that this sinful love of mine was more…filled out than I had remembered. Her breasts were larger, her hips curvier, and her thighs were a little larger (which I didn't mind at the time but hey, what can ya do?). I shuddered and readied myself as she slowly recalled my name.

"R-Red?" She said stammering. I grunted in anger and pointed towards her. Pikachu picked up on this and with an angry "Pika!" flew off of my shoulder onto the battlefield. She clamored and sent out her first Pokémon…an Altaria. I looked startled but I realized that this was a Pokémon completely new to me. I simply grunted and Pikachu leapt into battle using Thunderbolt and Iron Tail while Altaria counter with Dragonbreath and Take Down. With a double attack like that, her Altaria was defeated and she grunted angrily as she sent out yet another Pokémon I had never seen before. This Pokémon was tall, red, and had black symbols throughout its body. It growled and the sun shone brighter than it ever had before on the mountain. I tipped my hat lower and sent Pikachu to attack this Pokémon. It used Solarbeam and knocked out Pikachu. I sighed and laid Pikachu next to me feeding it an Oran Berry so that it wouldn't faint and to reward it for its efforts in battle. I sent out my trusty Venosaur and hoped that it might be able to defeat this seemingly-legendary Pokémon. Venosaur fired a Solarbeam and the large Pokémon fell as though it were a ground-type.

With this, four more battles commenced… all the meanwhile I thought to myself 'Why should I make it easy for her? She hurt me and she fucking knows it.' After zoning out I discovered that I had lost but Yellow was unconscious and seemed to be dying. I ran to her after putting my Pokémon back in its ball I had picked her up and carried her. Her eyes flickered and opened slightly as she groaned slightly.

I stopped when I felt her hand on my cheek and she quietly said "I-I'm so sorry Red…I should've told you how I felt years ago. I wanted to chase after you and I cried for weeks when a reporter told me that you had become mute. I…I love you, Red." I sighed acceptingly of her apology and surprise washed over me when I felt her lips on mine. I pulled away and she passed out as I carried her to my shelter and laid her down on my bed. I started cooking food and wondered where we would go from here…


	2. Chapter 2

As Yellow was unconscious, she had time to reevaluate her whole life up to the battle with Red. After their meeting, she began to feel like she could challenge anyone. This feeling led to her challenging all of the other Kanto gyms after catching what she believed to be "The Perfect Pokémon roster." After defeating the gyms she held herself back for two years after Red stepped down as Champion and that was the last anyone had heard of him. She sighed as she rolled around in her bed, thinking about how she spent many lonely nights wondering why she hadn't admitted that it was love at first sight.

'You had your chance you baka! You could've told him how you felt, and seen his lovely amber eyes light up…' She had become distracted and didn't notice that she had begun to move around with a sense of want on her mind. The next day, she had awoke to an urgent message from Professor Oak asking her to return to his lab. Soon after, she made no waste of time heading to his lab and meeting him. He stood in his lab coat and slippers, with a black T-Shirt and Khaki pants on fumbling over a computer while on his Pokecom trying to look for an email from a companion (whom at the time was unknown to Yellow).

She had stepped closer "P-Professor?" she said shyly as she stood still waiting for the impatient professor. "Yes…I have to go now, Professor Birch, thanks so much!" He hung up and turned around to face a nervous Yellow who had been shy after recapping last night's events. "Well, hello Yellow! I have some amazing news for you," he said closing the e-mail. She had gulped as he turned around again and smiled, moving the more-evident wrinkles on his face to continue "My friend and companion Professor Birch of the Hoenn region has had some troubles lately and I would like you to go over and assist him. You can also try for defeating the Hoenn League if you wish! They're much stronger than the trainers in the Kanto League for sure. Here's a ticket for the newly built S.S. Aqua and a letter explaining why you're over there," he said handing her the ticket and letter, watching as she carefully placed them in her bag that slung over her shoulder.

She smiled at the thought of a new adventure and replied in a loud voice "I'm on it, Professor! Good luck!" She immediately ran out and summoned her Pidgeot, climbing on its back as she smiled "Fly me to Vermillion City will you please?" Pidgeot cried "Pidgeo!" as it flew into the air and travelled quickly to the port. There she dismounted the enormous bird Pokémon and walked towards the port towards the ship.

It was there in front of her…a massive ship capable of transporting her to this new region. She shivered a bit with anticipation as the massive port security officer asked her "May I see your ticket please Ma'am?" in a deep, burly voice. She clamored for the ticket in her pocket and showed it to the large man nervously "H-Here you go s-sir." The man stood for a minute looking at the ticket and handed it back to her sighing "Here you go…next stop, Hoenn Region!" She stumbled onto the ship and walked to her cabin as she noticed the ship departing from the harbor. Seeking relaxation, she chose to rest on her bed until they arrived.

The next thing she had known, there was a loud voice over the intercom "We have arrived in the Hoenn Region at Slateport City! We thank you for your use of the S.S Aqua and have a wonderful day!" She shook off the sleepiness and stretched realizing that she needed to awaken quick enough to get off the ship. She slipped her shoes on and grabbed her bag walking onto the port. She did notice one thing about this new region…it looked completely different from Kanto.

The more she began to explore the region, the more she began to realize that it was definitely a region worth exploring. She bumped into a friendly Swablu, which soon became a friend to her and eventually allowed her to capture it. Soon after, she began capturing new Pokémon from this region and soon she had begun to take on the Gym Leaders of this region. One by one, they all were defeated by her seemingly infinite roster of Pokémon. After taking a few days off before heading to the Elite Four, she had delivered the present to a loud-mouthed Professor Birch who immediately thanked her with a new Pokémon…a Mudkip. Not soon after, she defeated the Elite Four as well as Brandon, the champion at the time. She had heard rumors of a newer stronger trainer who can beat even her.

"Who is this trainer? I'll defeat them no matter what!" she exclaimed loudly at the Pokémon Center. The Nurse Joy sighed and responded calmly "All I know is, he's an 18 year old man at the top of Mount Silver in Johto. Supposedly, he doesn't even need to call out his Pokémon's moves. That's all I really know." "Then that's where I'll go. Bye Nurse Joy, thank you!" she said as she ran outside summoning her Altaria and hopping on its back.

She stirred and Red took notice, being sure to keep her still as not to make the medicine ineffective. What he would do, he didn't know…


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3  
(Please note: Material has been reviewed by an avid fanfiction reader and been discussed with author, leave any discretions to comments. Thanks!)**

**** So, here I was. Spoon-feeding my long time rival and love interest to keep her from dying. Maybe I should have known that I was too powerful considering my record. As I ran my hand over her cheek, Yellow began to stir. My eyes opened wide and she opened hers at me. I couldn't help but smile softy as I paid attention to all her curves and features. She had beautiful golden hair and jade-green eyes, with a rounded face that was accentuated by her hairstyle.  
She looked at me as though she were dumbfounded that I would help her. She mustered the strength to get up and speak, "Why would you save me? After what I did to you..." I turned to her and set my hat down letting my slightly long jet-black hair down. I inhaled then exhaled and muttered these words, "I love you, that's why. I loved you from the first moment I've met you. I haven't spoken in 8 years because I felt like nobody except you should hear my voice."  
In the next few moments, my heart hurt as I watched her sob into her hands and felt I could do nothing except express sadness. After a few moments had passed, she turned to me and simply wrapped her arms around me as she intertwined her lips with mine. In a shocked fit of lust, I pulled her close to me as though I was scared of her leaving again. We remained locked in our driven moment for what seemed like eternity. We pulled away and I told her "I want to hear about you. Where did you get such strange-looking pokemon?" "I got them in a region called Hoenn," Yellow said, locking her fingers into mine. "I went there at Professor Oak's  
request to visit some professor and I stayed to challenge their Elite Four."  
It was after her story that I had noticed she moved closer to me and was virtually pressing herself against me. I could feel everything, even the soft-but-firm sensation of her breasts through her long-sleeve thick shirt. Her skirt clung to her hips, showing off her panty line (which I assume she did not intend to but in the moment was still noticeable). It draped down to her ankles, displaying a blue sky with cloud pattern across it. I shuddered when I felt her press her lips to my neck. I stifled a moan  
and attempted to remain gathered as I turned to kiss her neck, softly moving my hands down from her shoulders to her breasts then down to her waist. As I began to suck where I kissed slowly she moaned and tugged at my hair.  
"R-Red, p-please m-m-make love to m-me," she whispered the moment I pulled away. I stripped down to my boxer-briefs which had several Slowbro as the pattern for the design. She was wearing nothing but yellow panties that had a Pikachu tail across the back. She layed back on the bed and I climbed on top impatiently kissed her neck as I felt her grab the bedsheets. My lips went on an adventure, exploring every inch of her exposed skin. Yellow moaned softly as she grabbed my hair while my lips made their way to her nipples. I sucked on them gently as I swirled my tongue. I knew nothing of what I was doing but it all somehow felt natural to me. I felt my member get harder and kissed my way down still feeling her move and hearing her moan softly. I licked what I assumed to be her area through her panties and felt the area get wetter and wetter though my tongue itself wasn't wet. I proceeded to slide her panties and my boxer-briefs off as I took a moment to look at the form and lines of her nude body.  
"R-Red don't look. It's embarassing. I want you to be my first and only," she said almost begging and whimpering. I leaned down into position and felt her entrance as well as her nipples from her D sized breasts. "I'm going to enter you now...you're my f-first and o-only, Yellow." "I love you so much," she said with a smile. "OOhh I love you too Y-Yellow," I said as I felt my erect member enter her slowly. There was a moment when her moans of pleasure turned to gentle whines of pain as I encountered some resistance. I simply pushed through and her whines turned to groans. "Well we aren't virgins anymore," I thought as I let out moans too. She nodded once the pain had passed and I pushed myself back and forth once to test the motion. She moaned loudly and I proceeded to follow the motion repeatedly moaning in pleasure to match the volume of hers. It seemed the faster I moved, the more  
she craved me. It was a bit into the motions when I began to feel something strange in the base of my member and of course her tightening didn't necessarily help the feeling. I didn't know how to explain the feeling, yet I seemed to enjoy it.  
"Ohh, R-Red I'm so close!" she seemed to exclaim loudly. I knew this sensation was swelling in me too as I kept going and we moaned loudly. She held me close as I finally thrusted deep enough to end the sensation. "Oh Yellow...I-I'm sorry!" I said as I released into her and felt her release on me. "D-Don't be," she said with one last moan before I finished and laid next to her covering us up. We panted and I wondered what would happen next. Only time would tell I guess. I paid it no attention as I turned and felt her cuddle into me falling asleep before I kissed her forehead and closed my eyes doing the same.


End file.
